Manajernim?
by senavensta
Summary: [CH1-prolog] "Kau lebih cocok masuk ke divisi manajer." / "Hyukjae-oppamu? Yang benar saja!" / "Aku akan turun." / Manajer!Hae Soloist!Hyuk / HAEHYUK. YAOI. OOC. RnR?


**MANAJER-NIM?**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **©senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **C** ho Kyuhyun  
 **K** im Heechul  
 **A** hn Heeyeon  
 **L** ee Sooman **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Aku dapet ide dari drakor Fight for My Way !

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Manajer-nim?**

 **.**

"Apa kau tidak salah mendaftar kemari?"

Pria yang diperkirakan sudah berusia lebih dari separuh baya itu sejak tadi sibuk membaca kertas yang ada dihadapannya. Sebelum itu ia mengerutkan dahi dan menatap lekat-lekat pada foto kecil yang melekat pada sisi samping kanan atas kertas itu.

"A-apakah ucapan anda merupakan sebuah penolakan?" tanya lelaki tampan yang duduk dihadapan pria tua tadi –dengan jarak kurang lebih tiga meter-.

Lee Donghae. 15 Oktober 1986. Peserta.

Kira-kira begitulah tulisan dari tanda pengenal yang terdapat pada kemeja jeans lelaki itu.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku adalah kau memang tampan, tapi dilihat dari kelebihan-kelebihanmu, kau lebih cocok masuk ke divisi manajer. Mengontrol keuangan dengan baik bukanlah ciri seorang artis."

"Aa-ah bukan begitu, karena keadaan saya sedang susah maka saya dapat mengontrol keuangan saya. Jika saya sudah menjadi artis dibawah naungan agensi anda, saya tidak akan membuat anda malu, saya janji!" sahut Donghae cepat.

Ia saat ini sudah begitu panik karena mendapati tanda-tanda bahwa ia tidak akan diterima, jadi biarkan semua yang ada diotaknya ia keluarkan. Walaupun spontanitas Donghae sangatlah buruk.

Tapi pria tua dihadapannya tetap menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Saya mohon maaf, Donghae- _ssi_. Saya tetap tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai artis, tapi jika kau mau, saya dapat menempatkanmu sebagai manajer salah satu artis saya. Hany–"

"Baiklah, saya tidak keberatan dengan posisi itu, Pak! Terimakasih!" Donghae langsung memotong ucapan pria tua dihadapannya dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Ia juga menghampiri pria tua itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau benar-benar cocok menjadi manajer untuk artisku, datanglah besok jam sembilan."

"Pagi atau malam, Pak?"

"Tentu saja pagi, bodoh!"

 **.**

 **Manajer-nim?**

 **.**

Udara segar pagi ini mendadak menjadi hilang entah kemana. Tentu saja karena saat ini, di depan gedung pusat agensi Essent, tengah banjir puluhan –atau mungkin memasuki angka ratusan- orang-orang yang dominannya adalah remaja perempuan.

Mereka memang banyak jumlahnya, tetapi mereka juga membentuk posisi layaknya pagar ayu dan membentuk sebuah jalan dari pintu masuk gedung ke halaman parkir.

Dan entah bisa dikatakan sial atau tidak, Donghae yang kemarin sudah disuruh datang pukul sembilan, saat ini harus menarik napas dalam dan memberanikan diri. Tentu saja ia takut untuk melewati jalan itu, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi.

"Ya!"

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sialan kau! Ini jalan untuk Hyukjae- _oppa_ ku!"

Donghae berhenti diseperempat jalannya karena sudah banyak saja gadis yang memakinya.

"Hyukjae- _oppa_ mu? Yang benar saja! Dia bahkan tidak tau kau hidup atau tidak!" maki Donghae kesal karena tidak terima dirinya dikatai.

Dan tanpa ia sendiri sadari, ucapannya itu menjadi sebuah pancingan bagi aura gelap para penggemar perempuan disana. Bahkan beberapa orang yang mendekat ke arah Donghae, menatap si tampan itu seakan ingin mengulitinya.

" _Ahjussi_ , bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu tadi?" geram salah satu penggemar yang berada dibarisan paling depan, ia bahkan sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

 **.**

 **Manajer-nim?**

 **.**

"Hyukjae- _hyung_ , kurasa ada kerusuhan diluar," ucap lelaki pucat yang duduk disebelah lelaki berambut hitam –Hyukjae.

Mereka berdua berada didalam mobil, dengan Kyuhyun –yang memanggil _hyung_ \- yang sedang menyetir dan memberhentikan mobil mereka beberapa meter dari pintu gedung agensi, dan Hyukjae disebelahnya, si manis yang rambutnya sudah hampir kembali seperti sebelum ia masuk wajib militer dua tahun lalu, lembut dengan poninya.

Yap.

Lee Hyukjae. 4 April 1986. Salah satu soloist dibawah naungan agensi Essent.

Dua tahun lalu ia berangkat untuk masuk wajib militer.

"Aku akan turun," ujar Hyukjae sesudah melihat dari jendela mobil mereka apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun.

Ia segera keluar dari pintu mobil, dan menutup kembali pintu mobil tadi dengan cukup keras berharap orang-orang disana akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Dan rencananya berhasil.

Semua penggemar yang terlihat sedang mengerumuni sesuatu dibawah tadi, sekarang beralih dan mendekat ke arah Hyukjae. Semacam anak anjing yang mengabaikan makanan mereka yang sudah tidak enak rasanya.

"Hyukjae- _oppaaa_ ~~"

" _Oppaaaaa_ kyaaaaaaaaaaa…"

"Maaf, tapi aku harus melihat ada apa dibawah sana," ujar Hyukjae halus sambil menunjuk hal-yang-masih-tidak-dapat-ia-lihat-dengan-jelas-tadi dengan dagunya. Sebagai penggemar, semua gadis-gadis itu menjauh dari Hyukjae sehingga ia memiliki ruang dan dapat melihat apa yang tadi dikerumuni oleh orang-orang.

Seorang pria. Tampan. Dan pipi yang membiru. Serta hidung yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Astaga, anda baik-baik saja?"

Para penggemar disana sempat kesal, tapi mereka tetap menahannya. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Hyukjae baru pulang dari wajib militernya, dan cara Hyukjae memperdulikan orang seperti itu juga membuat hati mereka sedikit meleleh.

"Y-yaa…" jawab Donghae seadanya, kemejanya berantakan, dan ia membiarkan Hyukjae membantunya berdiri.

"Maafkan mereka," bisik Hyukjae pada Donghae dengan sangat amat pelan sambil menuntun Donghae masuk ke dalam gedung, mengabaikan para penggemarnya.

 **.**

 **Manajer-nim?**

 **.**

Hyukjae mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapan manajernya dan juga CEO Essent, yang sedang membicarakan masalah kontrak manajernya yang ternyata mau diputus karena sang manajer akan segera menikah.

"Karena itu, aku sudah memiliki penggantinya," ujar sang CEO senang, ia berdiri dan menghampiri pintu ruang kerjanya. Membuka pintu itu dan semacam menyuruh asistennya untuk memanggilkan seseorang.

"Tapi bukankah akan lebih baik bila saya yang memilihkan siapa yang akan menjadi manajer Hyukjae- _ssi_?"

"Tidak, itu merupakan salah satu hal terburuk yang pernah kudengar. Kau lupa dengan insiden salah satu soloist kita yang hampir mati karena diculik oleh manajernya sendiri?" bantah Sooman dengan tegas.

Lee Sooman. CEO Essent.

"Anda malah membuat saya kembali mengingat kejadian itu dan jadi merinding, Pak," sahut Hyukjae.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud. Tapi aku tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi lagi, itu merupakan kesalahan yang sangat tidak bisa ditoleransi."

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Masuk!" sahut Sooman cepat, dan asistennya yang tadi membuka pintu dan membungkuk. Ia kemudian tersenyum ramah.

" _Sajangnim_ , Tuan Lee Donghae sudah berada disini," ucapnya merdu.

"Langsung saja suruh dia masuk."

"Baik, _sajangnim_."

Kemudian asisten itu keluar dari sana, dan tak lama kemudian muncullah Donghae dari pintu ruang kerja Sooman. Ia menutup pintu dan segera berbalik badan agar menghadap pada Sooman, kemudian membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Selamat pagi, _sajangnim_!" ucapnya bersemangat kemudian kembali menegakkan badan.

Dan matanya yang sendu segera bertukar pandang dengan mata indah Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **Manajer-nim?**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Sooman memecah kekakuan dan keheningan yang terjadi setelah Donghae menyapanya.

"A-ah itu, ti-tidak ada apa-apa…" balas Donghae dengan sedikit gugup dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Duduk disini."

Kemudian Donghae segera berjalan untuk mendekat ke arah mereka, dan duduk pada sofa yang masih kosong. Ia kemudian menatap meja dihadapannya, karena ia malu menatap dua orang dihadapannya.

"Hyukjae, Jeong-manajer, ini Lee Donghae. Orang yang kubilang akan menjadi manajer Hyukjae. Dan Donghae, ini artisku yang akan kau urus nantinya, Lee Hyukjae."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Sooman, Donghae memberanikan diri untuk menatap Hyukjae. Ia tak habis pikir jika akan mengurus artis, yang bahkan penggemarnya sendiri sudah mengeroyoknya tadi pagi.

"Aah, merupakan suatu kehormatan untuk saya, Lee Donghae," ujar Donghae kikuk sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Saya juga, Lee Hyukjae," balas Hyukjae cepat sambil menjabat tangan Donghae dan kemudian kembali lagi untuk duduk.

"Nah, Donghae, kau tinggal menandatangani kontrak ini. Dan Jeong-manajer, aku bisa lepas dari agensi ini mulai saat ini."

"Terimakasih, _sajangnim_! Kalau begitu saya lebih baik keluar sekarang," ujar Jeong-manajer semangat kemudian segera keluar dari ruang kerja Sooman.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang sedang sibuk membaca satu per satu perjanjian yang ada pada surat kontrak itu, kemudian ini tersenyum tipis.

"Kau takut ditipu oleh agensi kami?" ucapnya pelan dengan penuh candaan.

Donghae segera mendongak dan menatap Hyukjae, kemudian menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Bu-bukan begitu, a-aku hanya tidak pern–"

"Donghae, kau tenang saja. Bila terjadi suatu penipuan pun, perusahaan ini pasti sudah hancur dari dulu kan?" sahut Sooman ikut tertawa pelan.

"A-ah iya, _sajangnim_. Saya hanya terbiasa untuk memeriksa sesuatu," ujar Donghae sambil mengeluarkan pena dari saku kemejanya.

"Kubilang juga apa, kau sangat cocok menjadi manajer artis. Hyukjae pasti aman bersamamu."

"Ahaha, _y-yee_.." gumam Donghae sambil menandatangani bagian diatas materai yang ada di kontrak itu.

Hyukjae segera berdiri, diikuti dengan Sooman yang sudah menerima surat kontrak kerja Donghae.

"Nah Donghae- _ssi_ , mulai sekarang kau adalah manajer Hyukjae. Kuharap kalian bisa akrab dan terjadi peningkatan setelah ini."

" _Ya Tuhan, kuharap ini bukan pilihan yang salah,"_ batin Donghae.

Ia tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan Sooman.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Hallooooooo!

Semoga ff ini bisa menghibur ya ahahah...

Oh iyaa, ayo tinggalin unek"/curcolan/saran/kritik dikotak ripiu yaaaa~~

Aku juga berharap bisa lanjutin ff ini dengan cepat karena aku sendiri belom kepikiran jalan ceritanya bakal gimana, cuma kepikirannya yang penting Donghae jadi manajer dan Hyukjae jadi artisnya aja hahaha

Okedeh, ppaii!^^


End file.
